I Promise You
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Philip makes Aurora a promise.


**Author's Note:** In honour of Valentine's Day, I decided to write this one-shot. It takes place after **Daddy's Little Girl** , **Prehistoric Seizure** and **Energem Approval** , but before **Meeting the Family** and **Broken Promises**.

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable to the show. Power Rangers Dino Charge belongs to Saban.

* * *

 **Title:** I Promise You…

 **Summary:** Philip makes Aurora a promise.

* * *

By the time she had got home for work, Aurora was already dead on her feet.

She swayed tiredly back and forth as she fumbled with her front door keys, struggling to find the lock. Thankfully, possibly drawn by the jangling of metal on metal, the door was thrown open by Aurora's roommate and best friend, Alexis Turner. The pixie-cropped brunette grinned and swooped forward, wrapping an arm around Aurora's shoulders and escorting her into the apartment.

"A package came for you while you were out," Alexis said. It had been her day off today, and she had spent it catching up on the case files she had forgotten to read the previous weekend. The meeting was on Monday, so she needed to be prepared in order to contribute.

"You're way to chipper," Aurora said, shrugging out of Alexis' hold and dropping her purse and files onto the kitchen island.

"Sorry, I haven't had much to do all day except read and eat."

"How much sugar have you eaten?"

Alexis shrugged and reached for an open jar of Nutella.

"Don't tell me you ate an entire jar?"

"What, I told you, I haven't had much else to do," Alexis said, scooping out an entire spoonful and sticking it in her mouth. Her face melted at the delicious gooeyness and licked the spoon clean. "Want some?"

Aurora shook her head. "I'm good," she said. "Tell me about this package that came."

"Oh!" Alexis looked excited. She dropped the spoon into the Nutella jar and run from the room.

Aurora yawned tiredly as she heard her best friend rummaging around in the other room, and resisted the urge to lower her head into her arms and snooze. Work had been exhausting today, even more so when you consider the fact that she didn't get much sleep last night.

"These were left at the door earlier today," Alexis said as she returned. Aurora lifted her drooping head and snapped awake as Alexis said a bouquet of lush crimson roses on the island. There was a card resting inside the blooming buds, and her name was scrawled on the one side.

"From who? Philip?" Aurora asked, admiring the flowers.

"I'm guessing so," Alexis said. "Unless you've got a secret admirer. Wouldn't be surprised, I mean, have you seen you? You're drop dead gorgeous."

"How do you know they're not for you?" Aurora asked.

"Uh, the name on the card, obviously," Alexis said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "Speaking of which, read it! Read it! Read it!" She was bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

Aurora chuckled and smiled lightly. Plucking the card from the flowers she turned it over and read the small inscription on the back, she drew her lower lip between her teeth as a soft smile crossed them.

"What's it say?" Alexis asked, leaning forward.

"He wants to meet," Aurora said. "Tonight. At our usual spot."

"You gotta go," Alexis said. "No ifs, buts, or no's, you gotta go."

Aurora sighed. She wanted to go, but she also wanted to sleep. It had been weeks since she had had any form of contact with Philip, and she had missed him greatly. He had been out of the country for the first two weeks, and whilst normally he took her with him, she had stayed behind this time due to shifts at work. Plus, she had Jenni to worry about now. Their lives were more involved now than they had ever been before.

"I know you're tired," Alexis said. "But tomorrow is your day off, right?"

Aurora nodded.

"Then go see your beloved tonight and you can hibernate the day away tomorrow," Alexis said. "I'll make sure that you're undisturbed. I'll even put a note on the door when I leave for work - 'Disturbing Shall Result in a Premature Death. You Have Been Warned.'

Aurora giggled.

Alexis smiled. "What time?" she asked, pointing at the card.

"9," Aurora said.

Alexis checked her watch. "You've got four hours," she said. "You could take a cat nap, if you like; I'll wake you about 6:30. I'll even get everything ready for you, so all you'll have to worry about is showering. How does that sound?"

"I love you, you know that?" Aurora asked.

"I know, and don't worry, I won't tell Philip," Alexis teased.

 **~*Promise*~**

At exactly 8:55pm, Alexis dropped Aurora off at her special spot.

It wasn't much. Just a closed off pedestrian walkway overlooking the ocean. It was the place where she and Philip had first connected as friends, a connection that later led to them becoming so much more.

Philip had asked her out on their first date at this spot, a date that had taken her around the world to France. In all honesty, Aurora had found the date a bit extravagant, but she had enjoyed her time with Philip nonetheless. He was an interesting person beneath his ties and suits.

"Behave, kid," Alexis teased as Aurora opened the car door and stepped out into late winter's night. Molly jumped over the back seat and down onto the gravel beside her mistress. No matter what the occasion, be it public or private, Molly went everywhere with Aurora. "Use protection if you have too."

"Shut up," Aurora said, shooting her best friend an annoyed look.

"Hey, I'm just giving fair warning," Alexis said, holding her hands up in defence. "I mean, nine months from now is when the newborns start arriving."

"Not going to happen," Aurora said. "I got enough to deal with you and Jenni."

"What you talking about? I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can," Aurora said. "That's why you ate an entire jar of Nutella instead of an actual meal earlier today."

Alexis shrugged and glanced over her shoulder as a set of headlights almost blinded her. "Oh, that's my cue," she said, sitting up straight and starting the engine. "Remember, I love you."

"I love you too," Aurora said, closing the passenger side door.

The window rolled down and Alexis leaned over one last time. "If it does happen, I want a nephew, OK?"

"Will you just go?"

Alexis snickered and pulled back. She put the car into drive, waved once more at Aurora and peeled away from the curb.

Aurora rolled her eyes, smiled and then shook her head as she watched her friend disappear. Sometimes she wondered how she ended up with the pixie-cropped weirdo, and then remembered that she was just like her. If the situation had been reversed, and Alexis had been standing where she was now, Aurora would've teased her mercilessly too.

"Come on, Mol," Aurora said, looking down at her companion. She took up her leash and walked over to the railing. The spray of the sea hung in the air as the waves crashed against the rocks, and Aurora could feel it on her face. It made the otherwise cold air even colder.

She shivered and drew her jacket closer to her, but soon the cold disappeared as warm arms wrapped around her from behind. Aurora shuddered and sank further into their embrace. She didn't need to know who was behind her; there was only one person in the whole of Europe that could make her feel this way.

"You got my flowers then?" he asked.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Aurora asked her eyes closed. She turned her head to the side, glancing back at him from over her shoulder. His smoldering gray eyes lit up as their gazes met, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against her own. The kiss warmed her even more. Her heart beating faster and harder inside her chest.

Aurora pivoted on the spot, her arms winding about his neck as his found solace around her waist.

When they broke, Philip placed a kiss to her forehead and then rested his against hers. "I missed you too," he said.

Aurora laughed lightly. "Sorry," she said. "But you have no idea."

"Don't be sorry," Philip replied. "I didn't mean to be away for so long. It's partly the reason I sent flowers. I didn't want you to forget..."

"Like I could ever forget you," Aurora said, smiling.

"You never know," Philip said. "Someone else could've caught your eye."

"Doubtful," Aurora said. "No one seems to be interested in a workaholic."

"I am."

"You're one of a kind."

"You have no idea."

Aurora chuckled and kissed him once more before pulling away. "When did you get back?" she asked.

"This morning," Philip replied, sliding his arms around her waist as she turned back the sea. He rested his head on her shoulder, placing light kisses up her neck to her ear, and back down again. "I would've called, but it was too early."

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Aurora replied.

"Seizures again?"

Aurora nodded silently. Her seizures had been getting worse since buying the crimson crystal in town, she wasn't completely sure if the crystal was causing the seizures, but she hadn't ruled it out yet. She had wanted to speak up, and tell someone of her suspicions, but she also knew how crazy it sounded.

"Hey, come back," Philip said, reigning in her attention. "You OK? You were miles away then."

"Yeah, sorry," Aurora said, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head.

"You sure you're OK?" Philip asked.

Aurora turned once more to face him, and nodded. "I'm with you, aren't I?" she asked. "No matter what happens, as long as I'm with you, I'm OK."

Pressing his lips to hers again, Philip held her close at the waist. He pulled away to take a breath, and lightly licked his lip. "I do have something for you," he said. "Other than the flowers." He reached carefully into his jacket pocket and removed a small black box.

Aurora felt her heart beat faster. Was he about to do what she thought he was?

"I know what you're thinking," Philip said, catching her startled expression, "and I'm not proposing, god only knows I want too."

"Philip..."

"I'm serious, Aurora, I can't imagine my life without you," Philip said, taking her hand and placing the box squarely in her palm. "But I know you're not ready, which is why I give you this." He opened the lid and Aurora found two rings attached to a golden chain resting on a velvet pillow. "It's a Fede Ring, also known as -"

"A promise ring," Aurora murmured, taking the chain between her fingers and lifting it out of the box. The two rings rubbed together and Aurora noticed that they seemed to fit inside one another.

Philip reclosed the box and slid it back into his pocket. He then took hold of the two rings and slid them together, the one ring sliding gracefully between the other and locking into the place. The clasp on the top clicked together and a small crimson stone reflected in the dim moonlight.

"This is my promise to you," Philip said, unclasping the chain and placing it around Aurora's neck. She turned to face the sea again, as Philip reclosed the chain behind her. It rested against her skin, and the two rings, which were now undone, lay just beneath her breast bone. He took Aurora's hand as she faced him for the third time. "My love for you will never die or fade, and one day we'll join these rings together, and on that day, I'll make you mine."

Aurora lifted her gaze to his and smiled warmly. "I'll hold you too that," she whispered.

Philip returned her smile before capturing her lips again in another kissed.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Sunday, February 14, 2016 at 03:09am**


End file.
